X-ray crystal structure studies wll be carried out on compounds of biological interest, primarily large organic molecules, including proteins. The research will emphasize development and use of structure- solving methods based on computer-implemented searching of the Patterson function with vector sets characteristic of structurally known groups or subunits in the molecules under study.